Along Came A Shifter
by clairemeatsix
Summary: An old childhood friend comes back and Reid cant help but feel familiar feelings towards the girl. Secretive, mysterious and dangerous Alisa Devereaux may just be the one girl destined to make Reid fall in love. ReidXOC Poorly written due to the fact I wrote it a few years ago, trying to amend it without changing the story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Covenant and The Night World**

**Chapter 1**

**Along Came a Memory**

I was sitting in Nicky's, nursing a drink. Allowing my eyes to flit around the room, looking for something or someone. I wasn't sure what I was looking for in here. The sea of bodies made it difficult to pick out any particular girl. They were all the same, I don't know why I bothered to find anyone here. These girls were all the same, vain people. Who were either too old for me, too young or generally, the worst people I've ever had the displeasure to know. Translation: old chicks, children and people I go to school with. The guys were with me - Caleb and Pogue with their significant others, Sarah and Kate - chatting amongst themselves. I had no reason to listen.

That was when I seen her. The girl I would love, only I didn't know it yet. She was in conversation with some guys from school, though by the look in her eyes she could not be more interested. But she was so beautiful. Raven black hair, so black that in the light it shined blue, and her eyes, bottle green and bright. When she smiled, you felt good about making the light come into her eyes.

"Dude, don't even try it with her," Caleb laughed and earned a glare from me. What was he trying to say?

"Why?" I glanced at Sarah. "Getting bored?"

Tyler laughed and playfully slapped my arm, grinning he said. "You can't have her," the guys laughed - including Kate and Sarah - and I felt as if I had been left out of some joke. "Sorry, Reid."

"And why the hell is that, Baby Boy?" I growled. I didn't see Tyler dating her. . Caleb and Pogue already had girlfriends, none of us had a sister. This being said, I seen no reason why I couldn't date her. None of our families lived here either, besides our parents and a stray aunt or uncle.

"She's out of bounds, I guess." Pogue shrugged, looking down and smiling.

I looked towards Kate and Sarah but they seemed as oblivious as I was. I guess that made sense. I had known the boys longer than either of them out together and I reckoned if didn't know what was going on then there was no chane they had a clue of knowing either. Perhaps though, I thought maybe all of my friends had dated this beautiful creature across the room and was searching for some signs of jealously. I found none. But then Kate and Sarah both simultaneously broke out into a grin. So they did know who she was. There was no need to ask, I would find out who she was soon enough.

"May I know why she is out of bounds?" I asked.

Caleb cleared his throat, strained his neck around the swarm of bodies dancing, and shouted over to the dark haired girl. "Hey, Alisa. Come here! We're over here." he gestured towards our table and urged her to come to us.

Alisa's head snapped up from the conversation she was having with our dear friend - yes, sarcasm - Chase Collins with a relieved look on her face. I watched as she apologised, but made an excuse to leave him and swiftly made her way over to us. I sat back in my chair, folding my arms as she expertly weaved her way through the bodies until she dropped ehrself in the seat opposite me.

"Hey, babydoll." Caleb chuckled as she lowered herself, gracefully, on to the seat next to him. Babydoll? I wondered where the name came from and why it sounded so familiar.

"Did that actually stick?" The girl, Alisa, giggles and I fought the urge to laugh along with her. You know those laughs. She didn't have a funny laugh, but it was so beautiful and cute and it made everyone in the vacinity want to brighten up and laugh along with her.

"Apparently so," Pogue grinned and touched her arm affectionately. "Good to see you, been pretty dull without you."

Alisa nodded and smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah? Been pretty boring with you guys, too. It's been so long." she turned to Tyler with a perfectly arched eyebrow hitched up on her face. "Hey, Ty, how's the family?"

I gawked at Tyler. How did he know such a wonderful creature of a girl and I didn't? This was so not the way the world worked. "Everyone's good, Ali. Glad you finally made time to visit."

I think after a while they all noticed me. Or maybe it was my cough.

"Oh, hey, Alisa you know Reid-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." I held out my hand and she slipped her smaller, cooler, smoother hand into mine, said hello and introdiced herself. Alisala Stewart - familiar name. I didn't know why I couldn't remember this girl and I had a hunch that I had never actually met her but only heard of her at some point of another and I never really listen.

"Good evening." Alisa murmured, letting go of my hand. "Very formal."

That was when Aaron Abbot came over, lingering by the edge of our table and sweating under the expectant eyes of our groups. I tensed for an argument which would soon turn into a fully fledged fight, but his eyes narrowed in on Alisa and I decided it probably wouldn't turn out as bad as I had orginially expected - as long as he didn't start on me while he was here.

"Hey babe, you like to hang out with losers?" Aaron asked, sneering, as he looked around our group and his eyes narrowed in on me. Might be uglier than my second thought.

Alisa looked behind him and I followed her gaze to Aaron's friends. "Evidently not. Correct me if I'm wrong but arent you and your friends over the other side of the room?"

"Nobody talks to me like that." Aaron glared at her, his hands clenching in to fists. I wouldn't put it past Abbot to beat on a girl. "Bitch."

Alisa smiled sweetly and stood up, only a few inches smaller than he was. "Sorry to be the one to break the news to you, honey," she patted his shoulder "But I just did."

Aaron grabbed her wrist and, as his face contorted in anger, he squeezed down so hard I was sure she'd have a mark on her skin for at least a few hours. Looking around our table, I found no one was looking worried. Perhaps, Kate and Sarah were a little. But, girls, you know?

"I'd advise you to let go of me now" Alisa said, voice calm and face straight.

Aaron smirked and I watched him tighten his grisp. "Or what, you whore?"

Alisa mirrored his smirk, raised an eyebrow. "This." in two seconds, Alisa had arron on his back with blood running from his noise and her foot on his chest, holding him to the ground. Woah. She leaned down and grinned, mischievously. "Oops, how's it going down there, Sunshine?"

By the point, Aaron's group of followers had surround them. I didn't have to look to know what they were thinking. They were gonna kick her sweet ass. Girl or no girl, she was doomed. I wouldn't sit around and watch a girl be beat up. I stood up and held my hands up in a timeout gesture. "Woah, guys. Those odds are not fair. Six against one? Have some dignity."

Alisa smiled softly to me and grabbed my hand. A jolt of electricity shot up my arm at her touch and we both jumped, looking down at our entwined hands as if we had suddenly sprouted fifteen extra fingers between us. We ignored it, though I wanted to ask what had happened.. I felt odd. But it was a good odd and it was good to feel something real, for a change. Alisa shook her head, as if shaking the feeling away and smiled, in the same way, pulling me towards the back exit. "The odds are fair now."

Tyler stood up and fixed a stern look on Alisa, who looked at me and rolled her eyes at him. I smirked as Tyler gave us instructions. "Either of you come back with broken bones and you are both dead. Got it?"

"Yes, mom." I grinned. "So us two against you four- Oops, five. Forgot about you down there, Abbot."

One of Aaron's friends, Josh, I think his name was, growled and took a step forward. Visibally, shaking for some fist action. "Aren't you guys gonna help?"

Pogue laughed, tipping his head back and shook his head at the group. "No way, man. Alisa and Reid together? Now that.. That is one deadly pair. I wouldn't not like to get on the wrong side of them."

"I'm actually worried for you guys," Caleb chuckled, allowing his arm to go around the back of Sarah's chair as he pressed his lips into a tight smile, shaking his head at the group. "God help you, that's all I'm sayin'."

Another one of Abbot's friends spoke up, glaring at us. "Can we get on with it or something or are you guys just avoiding your ass wooping?"

Alisa giggled as I laughed and I squeezed her hand. "Sure," she said pulling me to the backway.

Outside, we were in an alley and the minute the back door shut Abbot and his gang lunged for us. I mentally counted that if I had two of them on me and there was five, that meant Alisa would have three. Also, Alisa would have Abbot on her back, clawing and scratching - an all around dirty fighter - and for the first time I genuinely worried about the turnout of a fight. I didn't just have myself to worry about. I had a beautiful girl to look out for this time and by the look from Tyler's eyes earlier I was dead if anything happened to her.

I tried to dodge a fist but it hit me square on the face, bursting my lip. I grappeled my attacker and launched him across the alley as far as I could without Using. I grinned as I heard him hit against the trashcans and stumble for his balance. I elbowed my other attacker in the throat and he wheezed, aiming a kick at me which I narrowly avoided. I got him in the face a few times and slammed him against the nearest wall. He closed his eyes and slumped against it.

I turned around, wiping the blood from my face on my sleeve. Alisa was sitting cross-legged on an overturned barrel and brushing blood from her knuckled. I wasn't sure if it was her blood or someone else. All of the guys she was fighting were slumped over one another. Blood streaming from their mouths and noses. I wondered how such a little body could do such things to more stronger bodies.. I walked over to her. "Are you all right?" I inspected her face and body, staring at her knuckled that were blood stained. She rubbed it off easy enough - not her blood.

Alisa smirked "I think, my friend, the question is, are you okay?"

I smiled, a genuine smile "Yeah," I wiped my face with the back of my hand "How'd you learn to fight like that? You took them out in, like, five seconds."

Alisa smiled softly at me and took my chin in her hand, turning my head to see how badly my lip was. "I gues I just have good reflexes. It's not that bad, Reid." she gently brushed my lip with her fingers and I fought the urge to lean into her touch. The coolness of her fingers eased the pain, however little, of my lips. "We can fix you up okay."

"Sure, okay." I grinned, then added, gesturing to the five limp bodies who were barely starting to come to. "What shall we do with those guys?"

Alisa gave me a weird look "If it were the other way about, what would they with us?" she asked.

"Leave us, I guess."

Alisa laughed softly, provoking a smile from me. "Then we leave them, they'll come around shortly and demand a rematch." Alisa came over to me and slid her hand into mind, pulling me towards the bar. "C'mon, Aaron got beat off a girl, how long do you think it'll take for it to get around?"

"Word gets around."

"I figured," she giggled and her eyes flitted to our joined hands. Did she feel the shocks too, or was I just imagining it? It was probably just the leftover adrenaline from the fight I was feeling.

As we approached our table Alisa let go off my hand, much to my dissapointment and sat beside Tyler again. "Hey, Alisa, what did you say your second name was again?"

Tyler and Alisa got a lot of confused looks who just shrugged it off "I didn't." she told me.

"Then what was it?"

Alisa gave Tyler a sidelong glanced and looked down. "Alisa.." she mumbled so I didn't hear her clearly and I asked her to repeat herself. "Alisa De.." again, I asked her to repeat herself, this time more annoyed than I was the last time. Her reply was frustrated. Well, if she had spoken up I wouldn't have had to have asked her to repeat herself twice. "Devereaux."

"As in, Devereaux, Tyler's mom?"

Alisa nodded and shrugged, fiddling with my empty glass.

Caleb noticing the moment of discomfort, butt in "Yeah, shes Tylers cousin. We used to spend alot of time together when we were younger, you dont remember?"

I thought about it, trying to picture a much younger Alisa, when the light went on "Li-Li?" I asked, well exclaimed. How hadn't I recognised her? We were best friends, for God's sake.

Everybody laughed and she nodded. "Hey, Ree-Ree."

"Wow, you're looking good." I smirked.

"So I've been told," Alisa winked at me, ah, just like old times. Well, twelve years later. But still. Alisa and I had always been closer with eachother than we had the others and at the ages of 3-6 there had been what kids of that age would consider flirting.

"Wait, how do you know Kate and Sarah? They werent here when you were." I asked.

Kate answered for her "Alisa traveled a lot, didnt you? Yes, well she met me in California and met Sarah in...Boston, was it? Yeah, quite funny really."

Sarah nodded "Yeah, we've been like best friends since. And when I found out she was like Kate's best friends to I was, like, so happy. And then we were so relieved that she already knew you guys."

"Guys, do you remember all the things my dad used to say about you and your.. powers?" Alisa asked hesitantly, with a small voice. The stuff her dad had told us about what we would become had always seemed so cool as a child when it was all just fantasy, but coming of age and discovering it was all true. "And the stuff he'd say about me?" We nodded again and I thought, I know. It will be true won't it? Why wouldn't it be? He had been right, bang on, about us guys. We always just assumed that he had made those stories up - Alisa's story being more fake than ours - because he wanted us all to feel equal. "It's true.." Alisa's story was that when she became 8, four years earlier than our powers would progress and develop, she would take on all the traits of her ancestors. Each and every one of them. Something abot her being born to a prophecy. Vampires, Witches, Shapeshifters (different from werewolves, never get those mixed up) would become apart of her. I remember thinking that someone would explod to have so much inside of them. It wasn't hard to believe. Though she was the same person we all know and loved, there was definitley something different.

Pogue reached over and took her hand, running his thumb across the back of her hand. "Hey, baby doll. It's fine, okay? You know about us and we know about you. Besides, we all knew your old man wasn't as crazy as he seemed. If it was true for us then why not you?"

Kate and Sarah gave Pogue an alarmed look, probably thinking he was bout to blurt it out, when fact is, she already knew. She knew before them. Hell, she knew before Tyler.

Alisa snorted "Yeah, how can I forgot?" we laughed "Walking in on Reid..."

Sarah and Kate looked at Alisa then me. I smirked "So when you shift...what are you?"

Lise looked at Kate and Sarah, "They know yours. Can I tell them mine?" Alisa looked hopefully at Caleb and Pogue, probably wondering if it might scare them. I was a little freaked out myself, though I'd never admit it. Plus, I'd had years to accept the possibilities of all things weird and wonderful.

"Yeah, I think it'll be okay." Caleb said. Pogue nodded.

Alisa took a deep breath then laughed "Can somebody else do it? I want them to know but, it's still weird for me to say it, even after all these years..."

I gave her a sharp look "How long have you known?"

She looked down ashamed, "Since I was 5, I've known there was a chance that it might be true. I just couldn't be sure for a few years. I know I probably could have told you, but it was just a hunch. I'm sorry."

I sighed, "It's okay Lise, I understand." and I did. I know how it feels to feel like you were weird and different and a freak. To think that there was something wrong with you, even at such a young age, the tales her father had told us made me wonder. Why me?

Alisa glanced up and me and smiled her crooked smile she knew I loved, never changing . Before I really knew what I was doing, I smiled back.

Caleb cleared his throat and demanded our attention. "I'll them them, Lisa." he smiled and Kate and Sarah and proceeded to do so. "Well.."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Covenant and The Night World**

**Chapter 2**

**Always**

"In the Summers, when Alisa and her family would come stay for a couple of months, her Dad would tell us these urban myths. They were just stories to us, really, at the time. He told us about how Tyler, Pogue, Reid and I would inherit powers by time we were twelve. And that would be true. So, he told us Alisa had a spell over her that would keep her gifts away until she was old enough to accept them and control them. The years Alisa came to visit before they stopped coming all these dead animals would start cropping up in the woods when we went to play.. That was you, I take it?"

Alisa nodded and smiled, blushing deeply. "Yes," she murmured, slumping in her seat the redder her face went. "That might have been me."

We all nodded and smiled. "Sloppy eater," I muttered, earning a jab in the ribs from Alisa.

"So, now we know. Anyway, Alisa I think, if I can remember correctly is a Vampire and a Shapeshifter." Caleb went pale "Have you killed anybody?"

Alisa laughed. "I've fed off people but, I dont need to kill to live. They just taste better than animals." she wrinkled her nose and continued "And I make it so they enjoy it, it doesnt need to hurt. I'm a witch too, by the way guys. Pretty much everything but a Werewolf, thank God."

Everybody at our table visibly relaxed. I look at Alisa as she sits up straight on her seat and suddenly, my heart beats harder. Oh, God, I can't believe I'm turned on by this. I guickly look away but from the corner of my eye I see Alisa's head snap in my direction and she burst into a fit of laughter. Everybody else looked confused. What?

"What are you laughing at?" Pogue asked.

"Reid!" Alisa stuttered out inbetween laughs.

"Why are you laughing at Reid?" Caleb can't suppress his chuckle and laughs along with her. "Not that I object, or anything."

I shot a glare towards Caleb, but struggled to hold in a smile of my own. Alisa leaned over towards Pogue and whispered something in his ear. He soon collapsed in a fit of laughter, and as Tyler urged him to let him in on the joke - probably at my expense - he struggled to form the words. Tyler soon leaned over to whisper in Calebs ear, who laughed like there was no tomorow. When he could control himself enough, he whispered in Sarah's ear, causing her to have a fit of giggles. Finally, Kate knew the big secret and twice in one night, I felt there was a joke I was missing out on. But finally, ten minutes of me growling and bristling in my seat and ten minutes of the others trying to control their giggles, they were silent. Rubbing tears from their ears and occasionally enjoying a few chuckles about me. Tyler tried to explain. "Ah, Reid.." but he failed, bursting into even more laughter, if it was possible.

I glare at him - what the hell was so funny?

"Maybe you should think before you, err, think?" Kate giggled, one of the more in control ones of the group. But barely.

"What are you talking about? Please, one of you just tell me." I groan and let my head hit the table. By this time, I was sure my face was beat red. "I hate you all."

"Dude, does it take nothing to get you off? You were turned on by the fact that Alisa is a vampire-cum-shifter-cum-witch." Pogue grinned and cleared his throat as if trying to to swallow down the last of his residual laughter that was lodged in his throat.

I blushed an even further red, if it was even slightly possible. Yes, I, Reid Garwin, blushe deeply, because of one - to be fair, very, very, very attractive - girl.

"Alisa is telepathic, I guess." Caleb shrugged and rubbed his neck. They were all rosy cheeked and bright eyed. I'm glad I once again served as tonights entertainment. Yeah, right.

I looked over at Alisa, almost apologetically and give her a sheepish smile. "Reid, don't worry about it! Aaron over there-" she jerked her head towards the pool tables where Aaron and his minions were lounging, nursing their wounds with their tales shoved between their legs. "-is turned on by the way I blink." as if to emphasise her point, she fluttered her eyelashes.

My head snapped over to the pool tables where Aaron and his friends were, all bearing bruises. I laughed. "Wanna go over? I'll play you at pool."

"Sure." she laughed and added "As long as you dont mind getting beat of a girl. And no Using. I will know if you do!"

As we walked over to the pool tables I put my arm around Alisas shoulders and we talked and laughed about nothing in particular.

Aaron soon noticed what we were doing "Cant have this table," he said.

"And why is that?" Alisa's smile was faint, but I knew it was there. Her eyes were wide and mocking curiousity in her amusement.

"Cause I said so."

I groaned and slapped my head. "What are you, five years old?" Seriously, what a little girl thing to say.

"Whatever, Garwin." he paused, probably trying to think of something funny to say but was only wasting braincells. "And whatever your name is...Let me guess, Sexy?" Aaron chuckled, glancing at Alisa.

Alisa snorted "Would you name your kid Sexy? No, didnt think so." We rolled our eyes and smiled at eachother.

"Look babe, do you wanna have some fun or what?" Bradd, one of Aarons friends looked up.

I looked at Alisa, who seemed to be thinking it through "Yeah." she said and grabbed my hand. "I do." and with that we walked away. "Lets go for a ride."

"You have a car?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?" Alisa smiled.

"No, Mom, doesn't trust me with one." I laughed.

"Let me guess, driving it off cliffs and such?" Alisa asked me.

I laughed "How'd you know?"

"I know you well, Best friends 'till the end, remember?" Alisa chimed in with laughter and I swear enough fainted. Her laugh was so wonderful. It reminded me of the wonderful sound of glass tinkling to the ground. It was magical.

"Those were the good times. Why'd you leave?"

"I wasn't safe back then." Alisa sighed and let go of my hand, clutching her elbows as if she were cold. "I accepted my.. _gifts_, before I really knew how to control them. I wasn't safe. _You_ weren't safe around me."

"And you are now?"

"I'm safe for you, not so much for myself." Alisa smirked and walked closer to me. "I haven't changed much, Reid, have you?

I gave her my trademark smirk. I knew what she meant. "Nope, not much." a rush of danger was all I needed. And if I could reply on anyone to give me that rush of adrenaline, a sense of danger by merely touching her - again, whenever her arm brushed mine as we walked a jolt of electricity would shoot up my arm - Alisa was the one.

"Hey, guys." Alisa put her hands on our table and leaned forward on them, addressing the rest of our friends. "Reid and I are gonna go now. Anyone wanna come?"

The rest of our group finished their drinks, threw some money on the table to pay and followed us outside. Alisa danced along and inbetween cars until she came to a stop by the second most beautiful creature I had ever seen (Alisa being the first). A Midnight Blue Porsche 911 Turbo. I near enough swooned when I saw it. "Hey, how do you afford this?"

"Family money and stuff.." Alisa shrugged and ran a finger along the hood of her car, smiling. I watched her as she glanced at Pogue, "I have some bikes too."

"Yeah, they're at the house." Tyler smiled and held up three fingers. "Three of them, right?"

"Oh, umm, I forgot to tell you but I bought the old Simms' house. And, yeah, I'll kinda be living there now." Alisa shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Where did you get the money?" Sarah gasped, wide eyes. Voicing the very same thing we were all thinking,

"I made a lot of money.. Moved around." Alisa shrugged again, looking down at the sleek curves of her car.

Tyler frowned "It's a big, big house. Do you wanna maybe get a smaller place?"

Alisa giggled. "You guys can stay whenever. Have your own rooms if you want. And.. parties are better in a bigger house" she winked specifically at me. "Do you guys wanna go see it?"

We all nodded as we divided ourselves into the two cars, Tyler's hummer and Alisa's Porsche. Sarah, Caleb and me, all were in Alisa's car. With Lisa obviously. Pogue, much to his dissapointment was in Tyler's car, with Kate and Tyler (obviosuly). When we were there, we all filed out of the cars and Alisa ran to the door and unlocked it. We all walked in and was surprised to find the inside of it nice and modern. Well, I was anyway.

"There's more than enough rooms. So if anybody ever wants to crash here, I suggest you pick a room you'd like to keep." Alisa announced. She took my hand and said a low "C'mon." dragging me up the stairs with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked, in a low voice.

"I wanna show you guys something, but I wanted to show you first." Alisa whispered back. "Memories."

We got the the loft and she brought out a box and sat cross-legged on the floor. I sat next to her. She pulled out a bunch of photos, ones I recognised as us being younger. The first one was of all of us. Me, Alisa, Pogue, Caleb and Tyler all sitting on the beach watching the sunset. Alisa and I were holding hands. The second was of her, Tyler and Caleb. They were laughing she was on Calebs back and chasing Tyler. The third was of her and Pogue, they were really young, maybe five, playing with his toy motorcycles. Another one of us playing on the beach, the time she found an injured dog and helped it. I couldnt help but smile at that one. She was always really kind to animals. I laughed at the one where she was teaching Tyler to play chess and I was leaning over her. I also laughed at one where Caleb was giving her a kiss on the cheek and her face was priceless. The last one there, was of me and her. Holding hands like we always did, and just smiling at eachother. We looked happy. I sighed.

"Cool, huh?" Alisa asked, grinning down at the last picture she held in her hands.

"Yeah." I laughed "Those were the good times"

"They were."

We returned downstairs and I was holdng the box, we gave the to the group to look through as Alisa dragged me to go pick a room, cause she knew I'd be staying alot.

I snorted. "How do you know that?"

"You just cant keep away from me." she giggled and sighed "Because, thats how it is"

I gave her a confused look, but she just shrugged and smiled. I decided to let it go. For now, anyway. It was never any use trying to get something out of a girl - never mind Alisa - when she didn't want to tell you. And even if she did want to tell you, the girl would probably withold the information and dangle it over your head for some control over you. I finally picked a room, it was dark blue with the normal stuff in it, a double bed, dresser, wardrobe, bathroom. We both had a seat on the bed.

"I missed you.." I told her as I looked at my feet.

Alisa put a hand on my cheek, causing me to look up. "I missed you too, Reid. But, I'm back now, and I think I'll stay. We can be the way we used to be, sort of."

"How, sort of?"

"Well, we cant be kids again, and you know about me now. And Pogue and Caleb have girlfriends now. So that wont be the same. But you and me, we'll always be best friends, right?"

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed happily, and flicked my eyes over to Alisa. We were lying down on he room I would be staying in when I crashed here and she was holding my hand as she stared up at the ceiling. I seen her lips curl up at the edges and knew she was smiling to. I thought I would just stay there that night.. If she didn't mind. I guessed she didn't though, she had already said she though I'd be staying a lot and if she didn't want anyone to stay with her she wouldn't have offered us rooms to call our own.

"Everyone else is staying the night tonight, Reid." Alisa squeezed my hand and turned her head to look at me. "No need to over-analyse, sweetie, you're welcome here anytime."

"Telepathy is weird, but I like it."

"I know, everybody else thinks it's scary, but I think it's really cool." I laughed.

"Great minds think alike," I high fived her. When her hand came into ontact with mine, I felt electricity, but decided it was just me being weird. She never left her hand, instead entwined our fingers "That's nice." I said, before I realised what I was doing.

She squeezed my hand. "That?" I looked into her beautiful green eyes and nodded. She lay back down and said "Yeah, it is."

"Are you going to school here?" I asked

"Yeah, who else will help you when you need it?" Alisa laughed

I poked her in the side. "Hey! Not nice Lisa!"

She laughed "Sorry, Ree. Still swimming?"

"Yeah, whats your talent?" I asked, curious.

"Music." She replied, shortly.

"What instruments?"

"Piano and guitar." She paused. "Didnt you always wanna play guitar?"

I nodded "Yeah, I did." I looked at her "You actually remembered that?"

"Yes. I can teach you. If I do say so myself, I'm pretty good."

I looked at her amazed "You could teach me? Really, you'd do that?"

"Anything for you Ree-Ree." she smiled. Alisa stood up, bringing me with her "We can start now."

She dragged me, to what I assume was her room or the music room. There were many guitars and a grand piano. She picked up an acoustic guitar.

She went through all of the simple notes and how to hold, how to strum. It wasnt boring or anything. She was a great teacher. After about an hour, I was able to play some short tunes.

We eventually got bored of that and Alisa announced that the other will be missing us. I put my arm around her shoulders as we walked downstairs. "What we gonna do?"

Alisa thought of this for a moment. "Melt chocolate and a movie night?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alisa, along with Kate and Sarah went into the kitchen to prepare snacks and chocolate. I stayed in the lviving room with the guys and sat next to Tyler, crossing my arms and legs, as we watched Pogue and Caleb bicker over what film to watch. Caleb wanted a romantic-comedy, whereas Pogue wanted full out action. I nudged Tyler, my eyes still trained on the other two. "I really like her, man, I don't know what it is about her. But yeah, there's definitley something there. For me, anyway."

"You know we were only kidding about the 'out of bounds' thing." Tyler smiled and for a moment, his eyes turned deadly serious. "But I swear, if you hurt her in anyway, we will have to kill you."

I tipped my head back and laughed. I guess informing Tyler of my feelings towards Alisa was like asking a father's permission to ask his daughter to marry me and I had full clearance to dive on in. "As if I could, though."

"Well, duh. She's a freaking Vampire and then some." Caleb interjected and we chuckled. I don't know if it every crossed his mind that she could hurt just as much emotionally as she could physically. Maybe more. "But, yeah, if by chance it did happen, we would have to murder you, slowly and painfully.

"Without Using, basically." Pogue grinned at me. "Maybe a little. Reid, she's been here less than a day, well that we've known of-" he cast a grudging look towards Tyler. As far as we knew she had been here for longer than a day, but we were only made aware of it tonight (I was last to find out of course.) "-how could you be falling for her already?"

I thought about the new shocks that were running through my veins and shaking my to my core whenever Alisa touched me. Hell, my heart did a little jump whenever she just smiled at me, never mind touching me. "Guess I never stopped."

Sarah - just my luck - happened to be walking in by this time and aroused by curiousity, inquired on what we were talking about. "Never stopped what, Reid?" she sat on the floor by Caleb and peeked at the movies they were fighting about.

"Alisa," Pogue shrugged. "Even though we were only young, Reid was really in love with her and I was basically think he's trying to say that he never stopped loving her. Or really liking her in such a way that love was even in consideration for him."

I nodded but didn't want to say it; Alisa was the only person I loved that wasn't my brother of sorts or my family. And to be honest, she was the closest family I had to reply on (not having a close relationship with my parents) but she was a different family. The rest of my life, kind of family. Let's get married, I fucking love you kind of family. But like I said, I would never admit to that.

I grinned deviously at Sarah. "Hey, Sarah." I purred, widening my eyes innocently; "How would you like to be my spy?"

"What would that imply?" her blue eyes narrowed, alarmed.

"Just find out if she likes me, you know, that ind of thing. Please." I shrug, but I couldn't finish persuading her to do my dirty work for me because a piercing scream and peals of hysterical, bubbly laughter came forth from the kitchen door.

We all looked up to see Alisa run from the kitchen door. I stood up and Alisa dived onto my back. I laughed and turned around to find a chocolate covered Kate, breathing heavily and visibly seething. "Sorry Katie!" Alisa ducked her head into my bed and I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her thighs. I was all to aware of her arms around my neck.

"You. Got. Choc-o-late. In. My. Hair." Kate growled, carefully enunciating each word to get her anger across. I was grateful because Alisa wrapped herself around me more tightly and I willed her not to let go. I willed her to want to hold on to me.

"Reid! Save me from the attack of the Kate." Alisa whimpered against my back and she giggled, causing me to laugh along with her.I chuckled, and Alisa's voice ran loud and clear through my head._. Run into the kitchen, next time you can. Grab the chocolate and spoons, then we'll attack!_

I mentally laughed and waited for an opening, which came soon after. Kate dropped her scrunchie and as she bent down to get it, I ran by her. Alisa let go of me and gave me one of the three bowls they had prepared. My guess was the half empty one was the one Alisa had doused on Kate and I chuckled when I seen it, shaking my head at Alisa, "Always casuing trouble, aren't you?" I murmured under my breath - a waste of time, she could hear me anyway - as Tyler ran in, a spot of chocolate on his arm. He got the half full bowl and to even it out, Alisa and I both poured a small part of our bowl into his.

"Okay, guys. Us and them, us and them, got it? The only way they can mark us is if they hug us or something like that, alright? So avoid them at all costs." Alisa, Tyler and I all held our spoons in the air and bumped them against eachother with a final cry of "Ready, go!"

The three of us charged into the lving room, to find everyone too busy on calming Kate down to even noticed that we had joined them again. Kate, unfortunately, got another splash of chocolate in her hair which seemed to be her Achille's heel. I chuckled as she let out another raged scream and aimed for Caleb. Oh yeah, it was on. Near the end of our chocolate mess of a fight I had barely any chocolate on me, from what I had seen Tyler wasn't so lucky and Alisa was pretty much spotless. That was when I heard her battle cry for help and she called my name, asking me for help as Pogue and Caleb enveloped her in a chocolatey hug. I threw the contents of my bowl, catching a little of Alisa, but mostly covering Pogue and Caleb. Sarah jumped me and rubbed a hand of chocolate in my face.

"Okay, okay. Truce!" Alisa screamed at the top of her lungs, laughing a little as she held her arms out on the food staind sofa. Tyler and I went to stand by her side, luckily enough as we stopped her from toppling over. She grabbed our hands and continued with her speech. "We will never admit defeat.. But this is getting out of hand. Now we must relax, and literally, lick our wounds."

"Sarah, I dare you to lick Kate's face." Tyler laughed and, as Sarah leaned over and dragged her tongue down her Kate's shocked face, his eyes widenened comically.

Sarah smirked, from the look of her eyes she was pretty surprised she had done it herself. If Caleb was the Golden Boy then Sarah was definitley the Golden Girl. Sarah's blue eyes narrowed in on Alisa and my own eyes narrowed automatically. "I dare you to lick Reid's face, Alisa."

Alisa without a second thought, gripped my chin and drew her tongue along my face from chin to scalp. She lipped the residual chocolate from her lips and shot me her signature smirk. "Yummy."

"Do I taste good, hmm?" I winked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Reid, I think it's more the chocolate than you that taste's good."

I put a hand to my hart and feigned shock and hurt. "Alisa. I'm hurt."

She giggled and put the movie on, a couple minutes into it she looked at Pogue and grinned. Pogues eyes went wide in genuine fear. "Pogo, I dare you to lick Caleb's neck." Pogue started to shake his head but I started making chicken noises and he stopped, leaned over to lick a surprised Caleb's neck.

Pogue looked at Tyler then at Sarah "Baby Boy, I dare you to lick Sarah's nose." Tylers eyes widened and he blushed before licking Sarah's nose.

We all laughed at the expression on Tylers face. I had an idea "Alisa," Alisa looked up at me, cuirous. "I dare you to kiss me."

"What kind of kiss?" Alisa gave me a crooked, seductive smile, which was laced with a hint of danger and silliness somehow.

"A real kiss."

Alisa turned serious and leaned towards me, her hand on my leg for support. And when her lips touched mine, the jolt the started from my lips and finsihed at my toes made me jump. But I didn't stop.

Something wrong.

_No. Reid. Not Reid. Cant be true. Not me. Soulmates. No, no, no. Cant. Now, no_

Soulmates? I searched her mind for the maning of soulmates. It was that two people were made for eachother, and you just knew it was them. Once we broke apart, I was about to ask, but she shook her head, got up and left. Just like that. I didnt understand anything. Sarah and Kate ran after her. After ten minutes of the guys asking me what happened and the usual, what-did-you-do looks. They came back alone, sad expressions on their faces.

"What did she say?" Caleb asked, reaching for Sarah, as Pogue reached for Kate. I felt useless because I had no one to reach for when I could be reaching for Alisa.

Kate sounded as if she was going to cry. That cant be good. "She said, that she needed some time to think things through. That she might be leaving." she held out a not and spoke to me, holding back a tears. "This is for you."

_Dear Reid,_

_I'm not safe anymore. _

_Love you, always._

_Alisa._

I put the note in my pocket angrily. "She told me she was staying! Why did she leave me again?" I stood up and kicked the couch.

"Reid! Calm down. I'm sure theres a good enough excuse for this." Caleb shouted.

"Shut up, Caleb! That's all there's ever been for me. Excuses! She promised me!" I roared and ran out up to the room she had given me. On the bed where we lay together only hours ago was another crisp piece of white paper, on it there were more words that didn't make me feel anyway better about the events. It all happened so quick and I still wasn't sure what had happened.

_Reid,_

_I'm sorry. I can explain later. Not with everybody else. If you trust me enough meet me at our lake. You'll always be my best friend, Reid._

_Love,_

_Alisa._

I reread the note once, twice, three times. Our lake. It was a mile or so west of the house I was in now and I wondered if I would go. Of course, I would. What would I say? That question, however, was not as simple. Did I trust her? Alisa promised, she told me she would be staying and now the threat of her leaving was hanging over my head. Why did she want to see me? Because we were soulmates or whatever? I didn't know. The threat of her leaving felt like it was squarely on my shoulders, as if one wrong move would decide her fate.

How could she do this to me, again?


	5. Chapter 5

I watched her from the distance, though I was sure she knew I was there. Alisa was itting on our tree, swinging her legs as she gazed out at the still waters of our lake. I sighed, squared my shoulders and strode towards her. When I reach the base of the reach, she doesn't look at me or say anything. I climb up beside her and for a long time we sit in complete silence.

I reach for her hand and though she doesn't recoil and pull away, she didn't enwtine her fingers in mine and squeeze. "Why are you doing this? What's so bad about.. soulmates?"

"I'm sorry." Alisa still didn't look at me, but her gaze slipped from the water to the ground. I wondered what she was thinking but didn't press her. She would tell me when she was ready. When she got it out, her voice was but a mere whisper and it was shaky. "I was scared. We can't be soulmates. You're not a part of my world."

"We can protect eachother, if that's what you mean. Alisa, please don't make me live without you." I grasped her hands in my, holding them to my chest. Desperate.

"I broke the law's so many times today, Reid. I can't tell other people about what I am and I especially can't fall in love with them." she shook her head and frowned, trying to give me a watery smile.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She grasped the sides of my hoody and burried her face in my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she sniffed. "Hey, it's all right. You know us, honey, we always make it out as shiny as we went it. We will be okay, I swear to it. Alisa.. I-I-I love you."

"I hope so." she tilted her head upwards and I shifted mine downwards until our lips met briefly. Alisa smiled and I tucked her head back under my chin. Then, Alisa whispered, so quietly I almost missed it. "I love you too, Reid."

We sat in a comfortable silence, holding on to eachother for a while until a thought ocurred to me. "Why didn't you know we were soulmates before?" I figured soulmates wasn't an on-off thing. So why didn't she know? The electricity from earlier, was a dead giveaway, to her anyway. But I meant when we were younger, why hadn't she known? Then again, we had always been a little closer than just friends, even at such a young age. Why hadn't she noticed?

"Sometimes different soulmates have different telltale signs. The electricity is always there, but most people will overlook it and see it as casual chemistry. Some just need a look, or a touch other's need a little spark for a push and when push comes to shove a kiss might be needed. I had a hunch, with the electricity. And the reason I didn't know before now was because I had never seen you, touched your or kissed you since after the spell that kept my powers at bay was lifted. Until then, I was pretty much perfectly human." she paused and then "Reid, I figured something out!"

"What?" I asked, anxious.

"The rules are; Never tell a human about the Night World. And never fall in love with a human. Well, you're not exactly human, are you?"

"No, you're right. Baby, we're okay!" I was sure my face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Yeah, we're okay. Sarah and Kate, though..." Alisa beamed up at me.

I sighed. "We can protect them." adding. "Plus, they have Caleb and Pogue and who knows if it'll last forever?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she bit her lip "I'm not just saying this but, you'll never be interested in another female, ever again. Even if I die."

"I dont want anyone else. I love you." I told her.

"I know, just in case.. you know, you were dissapointed." she sighed. Silly Alisa.

I laughed. "I have you, what else could I want?"

She smiled up at me and I kissed her nose gently, making her giggle. "Move in with me." Alisa said suddenly, very serious.

"You want me.. to move in with you?" I asked, not sure if I heard right.

She nodded. Biting her lip, making her look really sexy.

"Tonight?"

She nodded again, looking at our lake. I took her chin in my hand, and brought her face to look at mine "You're sure?"

Lisa smiled at me, and her eyes were telling me how much she loved me. I was sure mines were the same. "Okay," I paused "Where would I sleep?"

She snorted "With me, obviously. Unless you'd rather sleep in another room.." Alisa winked.

I laughed "Thought you knew me better than that."

"Thought you knew better than to ask." Alisa giggled

"Touche."

We sat in silence, until it started to get cold and Alisa was almost asleep. "Come on." I said. We both leaped off the tree and landed at the same time. I took Alisa's hand and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "You tired, baby?"

Alisa nodded into my shoulder, and I picked her up. Her hands went around my neck and I held her closer. We were soon at the house and I walked in and the rest of the gang came to meet me. They saw Alisa of course.

"Is she alright?" Tyler asked.

I nodded "Just tired. She explained everything. I think she's staying." I try not to smile, but I fail. I was so happy. Everybody said goodnight and I take her upstairs looking for the room I think would be hers - ours. I finally give up and wake her. "Lisa, what room is yours?"

She looked around "Two doors down, baby."she said and went back to sleep. I kissed her cheek and went two doors down. Her room was great, king-sized bed and a giant bathroom. There was more, but I just wanted to get her to bed. I set her down and kissed her forehead, about to go down and join the guys. Alisa grabbed my sleeve "Stay, please." I nodded and lay down next to her, pulling her into my arms before I knew it, I was asleep.

The next morning, I was first awake, of the whole house. I watched the slow rise and fall of Lisa's chest. Then looked at her face, her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks and the slight part of her lips. I really did love this girl. She was wearing the clothes she had on last night, which were covered in chocolate, I hadnt even though about that. I looked down at my self and realised I wasn't doing much better myself. Guess I'd have to take a shower. Alisa stirred and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was me and she smirked "Please dont tell me you were watching me sleep? You are so cliche."

I laughed. "You know you totally just ruined the moment."

She shrugged and sat up "Ugh, I need a shower"

"So do I." I chuckled.

She gave me a mischeavous look "Last one to the shower has to make the bed!"

She ran to the bathroom "No Vampire speed!" I yelled after her. And caught up with her.

We both got to the shower at the same time. I looked at her, eyebrows raised.

She pretended to think about it "Could always leave it as it is..."

I nodded. "That could work."

We laughed and Alisa locked the door, turning around with a grin. "Last one naked...has to kiss Pogue."

We both raced to take our clothes off, this time Alisa won. And jumped on my back, kissing my neck and said "Pogue and Reid, up a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." I quickly shut her up by taking her off my back, open the shower door, turning it on and kissing her.

After our shower, drying eachother off and breakfast we were cuddling on the couch, watching random stuff on the TV, when Caleb was up. He looked at us as if we had grown two heads. "You two up first? Wow, what happened?"

Alisa shrugged "Just one of those days." she grinned and nudged me in the ribs. I smirked.

Tyler, Kate, Sarah, then Pogue came shortly after in that order, and all pretty much said the same thing Caleb said.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Kate asked.

Alisa looked at me and I shrugged "I need to go to the dorms to get my stuff. Then we could go see a movie." I smiled at her, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

Everybody else said we'd meet at seven thirty for a movie and until then go off and do their own thing. I asked Alisa, if she'd come to the dorms with me.

"Sure, baby." Alisa said "I wanna know if the news of Aaron Abott getting owned by a girl has gotten around yet."

I laughed and kissed her head/ "It probably has." I looked at her, calculating.

"What?" She asked.

"Can I drive?" I asked, hopeful.

She laughed and nodded, handing me the keys. "Yeah, just dont hurt her,"

I chuckled "You're such a guy."

"What?" Alisa asked, feinging hurt.

"Treating your car like a girl." I said.

She shrugged "I love her - it."

I nodded "That's more like it."

Alisa giggled and jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I was tall enough that her legs lifted from the ground. I wrapped my arms under her ass and held her up as she spoke warmly into my ear. "Just dont hurt my baby" pause "Or, I'll kill you."


	6. Chapter 6

Alisa and I walked, hand in hand, through crowds of curious eyes and whsipers hidden by hands. That didn't make them any quieter and I wondered if telling them this would make them stop doing it. It only made it obvious they were talking about us anyway. I didn't think it would help. On the way up to my room, the last person was the only person we - literally - bumped in to.

Aaron Abbott stared at us, snearing. It soon turned into a smirk as he looked Alisa up and down. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little slut." he sneered.

"Sorry," Alisa raised on her toes and looked behind Aaron's shoulder, before swiveling around 360 degrees until she came to a stop in her original position. "I don't see your girlfriend any where."

He looked angry, pissed, enraged. I thought he looked so mad that he would punch her - remember, I said I wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing. Before I knew what was happening I saw Aaron's fist fly towards Alisa. I pushed her body behind mine and grabbed his wrist. "Dude, were you about to hit my fucking girlfriend?"

"She deserves it. Stupid bitch." Aaron winced as I pulled his arm behind his back. I twirled him around and brought my knee up to meet his guy. He wheezed and dropped to the floor, clucthing his stomach in pain as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Nobody treats her like that." I told him. I turned back to Alisa, taking her hand as she kissed my cheek. Alisa congratualted me and I pressed my lips to her temple, chuckling against her skin. I thanked her and continued walking around the corner to the dorms.

We reached my room and Alisa flitted towards my bedm making herself comfortable and crossing her legs at the ankle. I stared at her as she smiled softly to herself and watched me. I shook my head and flashed her a grin, collecting a box to gather my things. When I looked back to Alisa, she had two phones in her lap.. and one of them was mine. I made a mental note to ask her how she had gotten it out of my pocket without me even noticing and tucked it away in the Questions To Ask Alisa folder. I would probably forget. Alisa was exchanging our numbers, I guessed. She was still smiling to herself when she looked up and said. "You alright to go?"

"Yeah," I smiled and took her hand. Balancing the box of stuff between my arm and my ribs. It was not as easy as I made it look.. and I did not make it look any easier.

"Reid, want me to take anything?" she asked, eyeing the box in my hands as if it was a bomb that was due to go off any minute at the slightest jostle.

"No, baby. I'm good." I smile at her. She smiles back.

"Do you still wanna drive?" Alisa smiles at me, like, well, she loves me.

I mirror her smile to the power of ten. "Yes, please, baby." I reached down and kissed her cheek. "So good to me."

"I dont mind eith- Oh! Will you come with me? I have to go see the provost to get my schedule and stuff. Oh my god, I totally forgot. School tomorow." Alisa gave me an apologetic smile. As if I didn't mind going a little way out of my way for, silly.

"I don't mind at all," I nodded towards the box. "Just let me put this stuff in he car first, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, relieved. "Thank you."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, not caring who saw "Anything for you."

"Hey! That's my line!" she batted my arm.

I pretended to be hurt. "I can say it too." I pouted, and she grinned for a moment. She quickly wiped the smile off from her face and put it in her back pocket for later.

"Word stealer."

By now, I'd put my box and suitcase into the car and we were walking towards the provosts office. "How can you be a word stealer?"

"You can be one, cause I said so." Alisa giggled.

I grabbed her hand. Again, not caring. I should be able to hold my girlfriends hand and not be judged. But, people think she's new, well, she is, not to me though. And I'm Reid Garwin. So, people are gonna assume.. Oh, well, let them. They don't know us or the truth and they don't have to know. Let them judge us..

"What movie should we go see tonight?" I was brought back to reality by the sound of Lisa's musical voice.

"I dont mind, what d'you wanna see?" I grinned.

"Please dont make me sit through some stupid Romance or a Horror that looks totally fake. Part from that, I really do not mind." she smiled sweetly.

I knocked on the provosts door and he shouted a brief "Come in!"

Alisa and I walked in and Pro. Higgins looked up. "Mr. Garwin, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

I smirked "This is Alisa Amber Devereaux. She'll be starting here tomorow." I gesture towards Alisa with our entwined hands and she gave my hand a squeeze. I wonder who needed reassuring here. The tension in this room was making sweat and I knew this must be pretty much making Alisa feel really nervous. Or maybe she could just feel the tension from me.

He shifted his attention to Alisa and smiled "Ah! Yes, Ms. Devereaux. Have a seat. Will you be staying Mr. Garwin?"

I shrugged and looked at Alisa, who nodded. "Guess so." I said.

As Alisa and I sat down, we held hands. Just like we always did, just like we always will.

"Ms. Devereaux, now...here is your schedule, the person in most of your classes - infact all of your classes is - oh! Mr. Reid Garwin." He glanced at me "Mr. Garwin will be taking you to all of your classes...and you have straight A grades Lisa -"

"It's Alisa, Sir." Alisa said curtly.

"Oh, oh, sorry." He peeked up at Alisa from over the papers. "Getting old, I suppose."

Prov. Higgins handed Alisa the rest of her papers and told her to get her teachers to sign each slip, ect. I found it was weird how we had all the same classes together. I was in all the top classes with the boys, but even we had a few classes apart. How did she manage that?

"Thank you, Sir." we said as we left.

I turned to Alisa "How did you -"

I was cut off by her "Oh! Back in a minute" With that she turned around back into the provosts office. Minutes later the loud speakers of Prov. Higgins voice sounds "To all students, I repeat all students. You are no longer required to wear school uniform. I repeat, you are no longer required to wear school uniforms. Please tell your friends."

Alisa came out with a smug expression on her face. I raised an eyebrow and she giggled and nodded. Intwining our fingers, "Aren't I just great?"

I laughed "Yeah, amazing." I twirled her around, fanning out her black skirt - that reminded me of a tutu. I looked at what she was wearing and smiled. That skirt, a white T-shirt, a black hoody, my black beanie and black converse. She looked great. "What d'you wanna do now?" I asked and tucked her under my arm. I could hear the gossips from my fellow school mates. Some of it was just plain stupid and others I couldnt quite understand.

"I dunno, but...race you to the car!" She zoomed off, for 5"5 she was really fast. Maybe it was the Vampire stuff or Shapeshifter business, but she was already fit. We got there at the same time and called it a draw. She let me drive again, being the amazing girlfriend she is. "How did you do that?" I remembered to ask.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"In the Provosts office, all of our subjects the same." I shrug.

She laughed "I turned it into my reality,"

"What?" I asked confused.

"If you need something badly enough, or in my case, want. I can turn it into reality, put it in his mind. Change, reality." Alisa held up her schedule and I confirmed that when I was in Swim she would be in Music. The only hour we had to spend apart. "I didn't make him think that it said all of the same subjects as you, I changed this piece of paper so it did."

I thought about this. "Cool." I grinned.

"Yeah, comes in handy sometimes."

"Alisa?"

"Yeah babe?"

"When you shift, what are you?" I blushed. I thought this might be a little private and I wasn't sure if she would want to tell. I wasn't sure, so I asked anyway.

But she just shrugged and grinned. "Black Panther, with a white tail."

"Why a white tail?" I asked.

"My dad, he was a white jaguar." Alisa shrugged, turned away and looked out of the window. I wasn't sure if her flippant attitude at the mention of her family was her pretending not to care really not caring.

"Oh, right. We should tell the others that you totally saved us from ever wearing uniform again." I laughed.

She joined in the laughter "Yeah, good idea." Alisa paused, thinking. "Do you wanna ride to school with me? Or try one of my other cars?"

"What other cars do you have?" I asked, amazed even more by this gorgeous girl.

"I'll show you tonight, if you want."

I nodded. "Tonight sounds good. What to do until the movie though?"

Alisa cocked her head to the side, thinking. "Dunno, I wanna see everybody."

"Everybody?"

She smiled. "Calebs mom, Pogues parents, my aunt and uncle, your mom. Everybody." Alisa shrugged. "I miss them."

"Fine, where to first?" I ask.

"Your mom." She said. Ah, bossy as ever.

Alisa's head snapped in my direction and she gave me a sharp look. "Hey," she growled. "I heard that."

"What? It's true." I laughed.

Alisa pouted and looked away from me, out of her window. I reached over and put my hand on her arm, she just shrugged it off. My voice turned gentle "Hey, baby, I'm sorry." Alisa slowly turned around, still pouting and broke into a huge grin, making me smile and giving me a kiss on the cheek. Alisa could be an actress

She looked out the front window "Wow, that guy actually stopped to stare."

I followed her gaze to see a guy, about my age looking directly at Alisa. He had light brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Alisa got out of the car and walked towards him before I could stop her.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" Alisa demanded of him.

I put my hand on her shoulder "Give the guy a break..."

She just shrugged, "If it were you, you'd ask too."

The guy looked at Alisa. "Um, just you're really a looker." He said as he pushed a stray hair off her face. She didnt even bat an eyelash. I growled though.

"Look - "

"Chase Collins." He stated

"Look, Chase. Can you maybe not stare at me?" Alisa asked. Some what nicely.

"Why? Your boyfriend doesnt seem to care" he glanced at me.

"I'm sure he does. But, it's freaky and im kinda thinking you might be a stalker." Alisa smiled and said sweetly.

I growled again. "Dude, what the hell?"

"She is beautiful. It's not a crime to think that. Thats probably the only reason you're with her man - "

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." I told him, glaring.

"Garwin then. It's true, you're probably only with her cause she is beautiful." Chase sneered. He is worse than Aaron-freaking-Abott. Maybe, perhaps I went too far but he was up there on the people on my list to kill.

"I love her. So back the hell off!" by now we had attracted some attention and I heard multiple gasps when I said the L word. I also heard the inevitable chants, begging for a fight start, but Alisa shut them with a cold look.

"Oh, you love her? Bet she doesn't love you."

Alisa snarled at him and grabbing my hand, she said: "I love him more than anything in the word. So, please, do the world a favour and fuck off for once." squeezing my hand tighter, she pulled me away. In the car, she glared out of the window in a clear and then reved the engine. The message was clear and simple. Get The Hell Out Of My Way.


	7. Chapter 8

Alisa threw her phone on the other seat as I let my arms drop from around her. I gently pushed her away until she was on the opposing seat from mine, my face permanently masked by anger and confusion. Though when I pushed her away, her face of pure hurt made me almsot regret the decision and pull her back on me. Her face was so upset, that I almsot apologised to her. But am I wrong to be annoyed? She has some guys number - a guy who had threatened to take her away from me - that she claimed she didn't like. Why would she lie?

Alisa was holding her phone in her hands as if it was a bomb that would go off at any moment. Her eyes were wide and watery. "Reid.. I- I- I- don't know! I've never text him.." she grabbed for me as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I stopped for a fraction of a second and gave her a blank look. "Reid.. Please."

"Whatever," I muttered, shaking off her hand and jumping out of the car. How could she do this to me? I strode away as I heard her get out and slam her door shut. I wondered if she would make an effort to catch up to me, which she could do in two seconds if she wanted, or if she would trail behind me.

But when I glanced to my side, she was walking beside me, her hand burried deep in her hoody pockets and her eyes trained on the ground. "I didn't add his number. I don't have any particular fondess towards the boy. I- I- I- don't know how he had my number or why his was saved to my cell. You have to believe me Reid." Alisa didn't look up/

The other's had converged at the doors of the cinema and I walked over to them, still not looking at Alisa. Tyler raised his eyebrows and I almost punched him in the face. He would have known..

"I wasn't going to tell anybody." Alisa grabbed my arm again with enough strength to stop me in my tracks and spin me around,

"Why the hell not?" I asked, annoyed once again. I wasn't sure if I was trying to make more out of this than it need be. But I was angry. About Chase, about the fact she hadn't told me it was her birthday or the fact that I, myself, hadn't even remembered that it was her birthay. Her 18th as well. Was I angry because I as a dick or she was a dick? I really don't know.

"It's no big deal, Reid." Alisa shrugged, walked over to me. I allowed her to put her hand in my coat pocket, watched her shrug. Alisa kissed my cheek, nearing the corner of my mouth and I fought the urge to turn my head. I felt her let go of something and drop it in my pocket.

Pogue cleared his throat "Should we go find her? She shouldnt be alone on her birthday."

I was about to agree when Caleb and Tyler jumped in, with a slightly frightened Kate and Sarah. "She hasn't fed in a while/" Caleb stated.

"Best to wait a couple of hours, just in case.." Tyler nodded in agreement and my heart sank.

"A couple of hours?" I asked, upset. How did they expect me to wait that long for her to return home? Did they not understand how I was feeling? A few hours apart from your soulmate was a million years.

"Reid, we're the only family she has left. Think about having your eighteenth without your mom or your dad. She hasn't ad any birthday's with her blood family in such a long time. How do you expect her to feel?" Kate paused and frowned. "I couldn't imagine being alone on my eighteenth.. Well, without my family."

I said nothing but deep inside I knew what she was trying to tell me. Today is a day where Alisa should be with her family (blood) but she doesn't have this option anymore, they're dead. We were all she had left.. But not telling me.. No, I had to stop being selfish and realise there was more to this than me. When the others were walking towards their respective vehicles, I reached into my pocket and took out whatever Alisa had put in it. It was a photo of us, kissing. Both of us were smiling into the kiss and Alisa's arms were wrapped around my neck with my own around her waist, holding her up.

After three hours of hard work, we finally had the house ready for a party. We had all called all the numbers of the people she would be going to school with, and just for fun, I had invited Aaron. Ha, that'll be good. Some people had started to arrive and Alisa still hadn't shown up. I tried her cell twice, but she'd left it in our room - having made a brief stop here after we had our fight. After about another 10 minutes I saw a figure outside, not quite human. It looked more like a big cat, I started to panic until I remembered what Alisa had told me. A black Panther. White tail. I slipped on my coat and walked outside un-noticed. The cat turned around at the sound of my approached and sighed, I think. I sat down next to her and ran my down her back. Alisa purred and I chuckled. "Are you okay?" I asked, I felt kinda stupid for talking to an animal, but not at the same time. The panther had the same green eyes as Alisa. She nodded and I smiled. She smiled back, well it was more of a showing off teeth and her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. It was funny. I took a picture with the camera on my phone and set it as my wallpaper. Alisa growled playfully and swatted at my phone lightly. I laughed "You can pay me back later." I looked out at the lake again, which is what the cat had been looking at anyway. When I looked back, it was Alisa sitting cross-legged in her pretty white sun-dress. I made a mental note, to ask her how she done that.

"I'm sorry." Alisa said quietly, playing with some blades of grass and glancing at the lake as if something had changed in the last few moments.

I shrugged and took her hand, letting the glass fall to the ground. I smiled. "It's no big deal, Alisa. I get it. Sorry for freaking out earlier."

"No, it's not alright. I'd expect you to tell me stuff like this, so you shouldn't think any different." Alisa shook her head. "And I remember when your birthday is anyway..."

"Oh, yeah?" I challenged. "When?"

She sighed, bored like I had already given her enough oppurtunites to prove that she was always right and I was wrong to try and prove otherwise. "Two weeks and four days from today, June 1th."

"You win."

"I know." she smiled. "I really am sorry though, we shoudn't have secrets. Even if they are stupid."

I pulled her onto my lap and she leaned agaisnt my chest. "I understand. So, no more secrets?" I whispered into her ear, softly pressing my lips tothe spot behind her ear that made her shiver.

Alisa nodded and kissed my cheek "No more secrets."

I smiled. "We really should get to the party."

We stood up and I reached for her hand, but she shook her head and turned me around, much to my distaste. But that was soon forgotten as she jumped onto my back. I grinned as she shouted. "Giddy up, horsey!"

I chuckled and walked towards the house, Alisa on my back. "Dont freak out, okay?" I said. "Kate and Sarah, may have gone a little overboard with the invitations."

I felt her stiffen on my back. "How overboard?" I contemplated telling a lie, when she pulled my ear. "Tell the truth."

I raised and eyebrow and turned my head so she could see "I thought you said you wouldn't go into my mind."

She laughed. "I wasn't in your mind, your hesitation told it all."

I shrugged and smiled. We were now at the back door and I felt Alisa tighten her arms around my neck, bracing herself. "Ready?" I asked.

I felt her nod as she got off my back, and held my hand. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I felt her hand tighten in mine and I smiled a little, before actually think about the scolding she was going to get for going away like she did. I shook my head as if shaking the thought away.

As we walked in, the party had doubled and a lot more people were drunk. Alisa laughed quietly to herself _I am so not cleaning this._

_We'll escape for the day then, cause to be honest baby, neither do I._

Alisa nodded her head in excitement. "That'd be good." She loooked around, stunned. "Might as well get drunk while we're here."

I grinned "God, I love you."

She winked at me "I know." She said as she danced away, well she walked, but that was the only way to describe, she did twirl turning round to see my face and smiled. She came back with drinks just as Sarah and Kate came over, own drink in hand. Sarah laughed at the glasses in Lisa hand. "Since when did you do it the old-fashioned way?"

I raised an eyebrow, not qiute getting the joke. Kate laughed, "Alisa, is very handy behind a bar, she does all the cool stuff." she smiled, drunkly. "We were trying to get her to do it at Nicky's, but she wouldn't."

I glared at Alisa, who looked dumbfounded at my expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're too god damn sexy! It should be illegal!" we all laughed. Even though it was true.

"Yeah, she is too sexy. Too sexy for you." an annoying voice sounded from behind and I grinned at Alisa before turning around to face Aaron.

I chuckled "You actually came? I thought the shame would be too much."

Alisa laughed and jumped on my back again. Aaron smirked. "Wanna be on top of me?" he asked.

Alisa snorted "If I wanted to, I would." she said, sneaking a sly glance toward me. "But, for your benefit, honey. I'll tell you now, No."

Aaron glared at us "Bitch, that mouth of yours is gonna get you in serious trouble."

Alisa and I laughed. "Yours already has." we said at the same time, which made us laugh even more.

"Seriously Aaron, I'd like nothing more than to beat the crap out of you - again, but since it's my girls birthday, I wont. Now, haven't you got Kira to annoy?" I asked.

"Yeah." He sneered. "Just asking _your girl _if she wants to join us for a threesome."

I looked at Alisa, amused. And she looked at me, also amused. In exactly two seconds the two of us were on the floor laughing, tears streaming down our face. I hadn't notice Aaron stomp over and kick Alisa on the back. She instantly stopped laughing and, quicker than a human should, was up on her feet, in Aaron's face. I stood up, instantly serious, actually scared for the other boys life - even if he did deserve it. Luckily, Caleb came. He took one look at Alisa's inhuman eyes and her slightly parted red lips, that if you looked hard enough, you would see the start of fangs, and instantly tensed.

"Alisa, come on, hes not even worth it. You know you dont want to do this." he said carefully. She didnt move her eyes off of Aaron.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Come on Baby, Calebs right, hes not worth it." at my touch she visibly realxed and colour returned to her face, her eyes going from silvery-green to her usual greeny-blue and, obviously, fangs retracting. I looked at Caleb, and I knew she was in trouble...


	8. Chapter 9

Alisa and I sat together on the love seat, watching a pacing Caleb, and a following Sarah trying to calm him down. I looked around the room, it was wrecked, cups were everywhere, smashed glasses and toilet roll was hanging from pictures. I sighed, I was probably gonna have to tidy up some of this, I mean I do live here. Well, so do the rest of the guys, I think.

"How could you be so reckless and thoughtless?" Caleb ranted, any other time I would have ignored him, but he wasnt talking to me for once, he was talking to my girlfriend. "I know we're not part of the same thing, but you could have exposed us all!"

Alisa shifted her position on my lap so she could lean her head on my shoulder, instead of my chest. I put my hand on her hair and held her close. Felling sorry for her. I'd had many more rants off Caleb to know nobody liked them. Especially not of this magnitude.

She shrugged "He took it too far that time, it was inevitable." Alisa sighed. "Look, Caleb, you dont even know how this works."

He stopped in his pacing and almost looked open to an excuse this time. Almost. "What do you mean?"

Alisa sighed. "I'm still young. Sometimes the animal part of me gets the better of me, I cant help it, okay?" she paused. "And I have more control than most do, so give me a break. It wont happen again."

I suddenly had a whole new respect for Alisa, she'd told Caleb to back off, if it were me I just wouldn't have listened.

"Okay, I respect that. But you have to be more careful."

Alisa barked out a laugh, kind of sarcastic.

"What?" Caleb asked, annoyed. I love this girl a whole lot more, she told him to back off _and _laughed at him.

"When the Vampire part tries to get out when I dont want it to. It hurts Caleb, it hurts like hell, and being in a room full of humans doesn't help."Alisa cast an apologetic look towards Sarah, who just smiled and shook her head. "Every muscle in my body hurts, every bone hurts. I cant breath. It's agony, probably what it feels like to ascend. But I feel it every single week." Alisa shouted, by now her voice had raised from annoyance to rage. "Try ascending ever freaking week, Caleb!"

I looked at her shocked, from what I'd heard from Caleb and Pogue ascending hurt like hell, it was agony. I kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled a little, but you could still see the pain and sadness in her eyes. I wanted to make it go away.

"Oh, Alisa, I'm so sorry. I never knew..." Caleb said.

This made Alisa angry, for a moment she made a fist of my shirt. Then she stood up "No, you never! You never know, you dont know anything! You always think, we're irresponsible and stupid! But you never know what it really is. You know why? Cause you never ask! And what else, you like giving us a hard time, it's your way of being reckless! And yeah, we are Irresponsible, but you know what? We're only teenagers, live a little, why dont you? God, you're so uptight, I dont know how Sarah deals with you all the time. You're too judgemental." she screamed. I froze, I realised she was talking about me and her, and Pogue and Tyler. Not only had Alisa stood up for herself, she had put in a good word for the other guys.

"Alisa, thats not true!" Caleb shouted back, flustered. He knew he had lost the battle.. and the war by the looks of things.

"Yes it is! We all know it is! What made you so special? Cause you're older? Thats bull!" she roared. I never knew she could be so loud. Their shouting had woken up Kate, Pogue and Tyler who came down with worried looks on their face. Tyler raised his eyebrows. I just shrugged and shook my head, becuase I was really confused. And what little I was sure of, wasn't worth explaining.

"Alisa, you're being ridiculous!" Caleb shouted again. "Why would you think that?"

Alisa laughed, darkly. "Because it's true!"

Caleb sighed "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. I promise, that if I think you do something wrong - all of you - i'll ask before I shout."

Tyler chuckled at that, but stopped when he realised nobody else was laughing.

Alisa sighed to, breathless "Fine. I'm sorry for freaking out." Alisa laughed. "I needed a good shout." She smiled a little. Then yawned.

I stood up, lifting her up in my arms. Pausing to say "We can talk about this tomorow, i'm sure some of us will be nursing a hangover, and tidying up." I grimanced.

Alisa had already fallen asleep and I envied her relationship with slumber. How she could fall asleep in the most uncomfortable positions in seconds. Once we were in our room, I lay her on the bed and removed her ridicuously large heels, wondering how she walked in those things. Alisa's eyelids fluttered before she turned the full force of her emerald eyes on me. "Hi, you." I leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Hello." she yawned.

I smiled, stroked her face and ordered her to get some sleep. Alisa nodded and then made to get up. "Stay," I told her, pushing her back to the bed gently.

"Let me get dressed for bed, at least, Reid. This is uncomfortable." she gestured to what she was wearing and I reluctantly let her get out of bed.

Stripping to my boxers, I crawled under the covers, awaiting her body to fit into mine. "Don't be long." I yawned.

Alisa shed her clothes, leaving only her underwear on, I couldnt help but stare, hey, I'm a guy and she _is_ my girlfriend. She then picked up the T-Shirt I had just took off, it came down to her mid thighs. Not too short and not too long so I can look at her legs. I laughed quietly, forgetting about her Vampire hearing. She looked at me, eyebrows raised. I shook my head and held my arms out for her. She gladly entered them and snuggled close to me. I held her as tight as I could without hurting her, tangling our legs together. And soon falling into a blissful sleep.

I woke up before Alisa, like usual and like always watched her sleep, panicing when I realised today was monday. Until Alisa murmered "Relax, when I got the uniforms canceled, I got us the day off, I knew this would happen."

"You're great." I whispered, more to myself than her.

She smiled, eyes still closed "I know."

I laughed quietly, "You go back to sleep for a bit and i'll bring breakfast up. God, I just remembered I have to get you a real present." I jumped off the bed and pulled my sweat pants on. Slightly dizzy.

Alisa turned arounf to look at me and smiled. "You dont have to get me anything. I'm sure Sarah and Katie will go overboard again. Breakfast will do."

I snorted. "You're my girlfriend and, you just turned your big eighteen, I'm getting you something, whether you like it or not."

She sighed and turned around again. "Fine. Oh and, lookin' sexy."

I smirked. "Oh, I know."

I walked dowsntairs, and started cooking - one of my hidden talents, I made her eggs and bacon, your normal breafast. Alisa soon came down, black hair all messy and cute. I grinned, "Hey, babe. You look cute"

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the stool across from me as I pushed over her plate, making my own and sitting next to her. "Ugh, I feel horrible. My head is pounding. Isn't yours?"

I nodded, bad idea. "Yeah, I just know how to hide it."

She muttered some words under her breath and then touched her head, instantly brighting up. The she muttered some more words and put a hand to my forehead, I instantly felt the pain retreating. "How did you do that?" I asked, tapping my forehead in amazment.

"Witch." was all she said.

I smiled. "Woo! I have the best girlfriend in the world!" I said as Caleb and Tyler walked in, holding a hand to their heads "Hey guys!" Alisa and I said a little too loud. Making them wince.

Alisa laughed and walked over to them. "Here." muttering the words and putting a hand to their foreheads, leaving them shocked.

"How did you _do that?_" they asked, amazed. Much like I was.

"Witch stuff." she shrugged. "Comes in handy."

I grinned at her thinking how perfect my life was. For now.

For now is more than I ever deserved.


	9. Chapter 10

It took longer to tidy up than it did to set up, after four long hours, Alisa and I collapsed on the love seat, into eachothers arms. Sarah and Kate were just finishing up the stairs from what Pogue and Tyler said. Caleb had stayed downstairs so we could have some "bonding time". I smirked at the idea, but I went along with it anyway.

"Remind me again, whose idea this was?" Alisa asked, exhausted.

I shrugged and then rolled my eyes toward Caleb. "Sarah's idea." he said.

Alisas eye lit up, mischeavously "Where is she? I need to go kick her ass."

Caleb, being Caleb, can't take a joke, so he shouted at me. "Reid!" casting a worried look towards Alisa.

Alisa snorted and I chuckled lightly "Chill Caleb," she said. "You know i'd never hurt her."

I rolled my eyes again, thinking about school. "Hey, baby. You never did tell me how you managed to get in every single one of my classes?"

She shrugged. "I did, remember? I told you I put the idea in his mind. Besides, I need to keep and eye on my man. Considering him being so sexy and all." She winked.

"Ew! Guys!" A high pitched voice sounded from the doorway. I turned round to grin at Kate and Sarah. Watching as Pogue came up and wrapped his arms around Kate and as Tyler walked by and sat at out feet. Alisa put her hand on Ty's head and started playing with his hair. Jealousy boiled up inside me, but was soon forgotten as Lisa took my hand and lay her head on my shoulder with a sigh. I smiled to myself.

Sarah, Pogue and Kate sat down opposite us, soon joined by Caleb. "So how many classes do you have together?" Pogue smiled.

"Almost all of them." Alisa said quietly. I raised an eyebrow and she grinned "Okay, all of them. No, wait, instead of PE, I have music. So when you guys are swimming i'll be playing." she winked. She paused again, and smiled at me. "Do you know Reid can play guitar a little?"

Kate looked surprised. "Really Reid?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Alisala has been teaching me."

Sarah asked; "Where did you get Alisala from?" meaning the name I had just called Alisa..

I looked at Alisa, evily. She widened her eyes in horror, "No, Reid, no, no. Reid, no." she said. I laughed at her face, she looked terrified. The rest of the guys grinned like me, really evil like.

"Oh, why not Lala?" Pogue grinned. Thats what he used to call her.

"Embarrassed Lisala?" Caleb laughed. That was his name for her.

"Leave Sally alone!" Tyler said to them, grinning like the chesire cat.

"Oh, please. Stop it. Ahh!" Alisa scream burying her head in my chest avoiding the curious eyes of Sarah and Kate. I chuckled along with the guys.

"Alisa's birth name is Alisala Amber Devereaux." I said "I remember the day she told us to stop calling her Alisala. Ah, your little pink dress." I sighed, then laughed.

_I was sitting with Caleb, Tyler and Pogue, waiting on Alisa to come. Alisa was my best friend. We were at the park, playing swinging on the swings. I looked around me, searching for her. I finally caught shape of a small figure at least a head smaller than me. I'd just turned 10 last week, so, so was Lisa._

_"Alisala!" Tyler squeeled, running towards the smaller girl and throwing his arms around her. "Hi!"_

_She glared at him. "I'm all grown up now. So, don't call me that anymore Tyler. It's a babys name."_

_I frowned, I liked the name Alisala. "But, Lise, it's a pretty name." _

_"I'm a lady, so call me Alisa from now on. No more baby names." She smiled and came and sat on my lap, thus siting on the swing and swinging. I tried to hide my smile that she was on my lap, but failed. This was a fun day..._

I grinned remembering that day as clear as it was yesterday. That was the day Alisa had become more independant, and the day I fell in love her.

"_Alisala"_ Kate said, feeling the way the word felt on her tongue. "I like it, I think it's very posh. Why did you think it was childish?"

Alisa blushed. "I actually did like it, I died a little inside that day."

I gawked at her "Then why did you make us stop calling you that?"

"Because of your stupid names! I hated them, well, Lise and Lisa was okay, I just hated like Sally, Lala, Illa, you know?" She sighed, exasperated.

I chuckled. "Sorry baby." I said.

Tyler, at our feet, made some whipping noises causing Alisa to laugh. "Dude, you are so whipped!"

I shrugged. "It's love, man."

Pogue grinned. "Reid Garwin, in love. Ah, never thought i'd see the day" Everyone laughed, except Alisa, who gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her, I cant believe she is mine.

"Are you guys staying with us tonight? Or, do you wanna go to the dorms - or home - "Glance at Caleb. " tonight? If you want you can get your stuff and come back?"

They all said they would get their stuff and come back. The rest of the night was kinda boring. Kate, Tyler, Pgue, Caleb and Sarah all left at one point, to get their stuff, giving Alisa and I some alone time, mostly making out and talking. When they came back, we had a couple of drinks and watched some movies. At about one o'clock Alisa and I - last to go - decided it was time to go to sleep. School tomorow after all, and Alisas first day at that.

The next morning, my alarm woke me up, Alisa as expected slept through it and I had to shake her awake.

"Come on baby, time to get up" I said, quietly.

"What, why?" she asked groggily.

"School, sleepy." I laughed. "Come on, a shower will wake you up."

She turned around to face me, her green eyes pleading. "Carry me please?" She asked, pouting.

I laughed and picked her up in my arms, heading towards our bathroom. I set her down and kissed her taking off all of our clothes in the process and stepping into the hot water of the shower. Once we were out we dried eachother and got dressed. Alisa stayed longer to dry her hair as I went downstairs to make breakfast, Alisa had requested toast. As i was putting it on the plate Alisa came downstairs dressed in skinny jeans and a clean white t-shirt. As simple as it was, she still looked great. Her hair was flowing down her back in natrual black curls and her green eyes were surrounded with long black eyelashes, free of makeup. She didnt need it anyway. She was still barefoot, though.

"Hey gorgeous," I grinned, giving her a kiss on her head.

"Hey sexy." She replied, laughing.

"Why aren't you guys in uniform?" Tyler yawned from the door.

"Oh, didn't we tell you? You're no longer required to wear uniform, thanks to Lisa." I smiled proudly at my girlfriend who blushed.

"Oh, really? Thats great! I'll tell the others." Tyler ran back out the door and up the stairs, returning 10 minutes later in casual clothes with the other shortly behind him.

"So, I heard Baby Doll, got us all out of wearing those horrible outfits again." Caleb grinned.

Alisa nodded. "There was no way, I was wearing those." Alisa laughed, and I joined. Remember? I told she had one of those laughs.

"We're leaving soon." I said to her, "Go get your shoes."

She swiveled round on her stool to look at me. "I'm going with Pogue, on my bike. You can take my porsche if you like." Pause. "I'll meet you there." She smiled.

"Okay, babe." I smirked. "See you there." I got up kissed her on the cheek and left with the others. Kate was coming with me and Sarah, Tyler and Caleb were taking Baby Boy's hummer. We were soon followed by Pogue and Alisa, wearing my jumper and her white converse. We got there first - us in the cars - but soon followed by Pogue and Alisa on their bikes. I walked over to Alisa and wrapped my arms around her waist, taking her helmet off and kissing her infront of everybody. Not caring, only about her being in my arms.

"Wow, it's only been ten minutes." Alisa giggled, arms wrapped around my neck.

I growled "Ten minutes too long."

Lisa laughed. "I missed you too."

I nodded, straight faced. "You better have."

She snorted and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, I did miss you." I said. Grinning.

She rolled her eyes "Oh, I know you did."

I laughed. Looking around for the guys who were talking to, none other, than Chase. I sighed and we walked over there. Chase looked up at the sound of our approach. "Hey, beautiful. Garwin." He said.

I rolled my eyes and Alisa and I both said "Chase." at the same time, making us smile at eachother.

"I heard you got us out of wearing uniforms. If you dont mind me asking, how did you do it?" He smirked, checking her out.

"I have my ways." She shrugged.

"Bravo." Chase laughed.

"Well, we must be off now." Alisa said, taking my hand. She smiled at everyone but Chase - obviously not having grown fonder of him since the text incident. "We shall see you all in class."

"Later guys. Chase." I nodded in his direction.

"Ah, I really dont like that Chase, guy." Alisa said, shaking her head.

I put my hands around her waist "Dont worry, fair lady! I'll protect you!" I said, joking.

I noticed that even if I hadnt just done that, people would be staring anyway. I mean, Reid Garwin, having a steady girlfriend, - that he clearly loves.

Alisa laughed, taking my hands off her waist and keeping a hold of one. I smiled to myself. But not for long, Alisa and I were walking into a bomb trap. My sorta ex-girlfriend was coming towards us fuming. Uh-oh.

"Reid! Who is this?" Stephanie asked, glaring at Alisa then our entwined hands.

I gulped. "Uh, Alisa, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, Alisa."

Alisa sent me a look, of pure amusement, she was loving this. "Hello Stephanie." She said, putting on her charm. Stephanie actually cracked a smile. Damn Vampire.

"Hi, what are you doing with Reid?" She asked, a little less harsh.

"What were you doing with him?" Alisa asked, smirking wth a wink at Stephanie.

"I'm his girlfriend." She spat.

Alisa looked at me again, still calm and amused. "What?" I asked, innocently.

"Stephanie, I have to say. It was very nice to meet Reid's _ex-_girlfriend. But we really must be on our way." Alisa and I tried to walk by Stephanie but she grabbed Alisa and slapped her. By now, almost everybody was here. I could hear them making bets, man, the guys betting on Stephanie were dumb. Well, they didnt know, my girlfriend had super strength and speed.

"Did you just slap me?" Alisa asked, shocked. Yet, amused. What is wrong with this girl?

I stepped inbetween the girls "Stephanie, maybe I forgot to tell you, but we're over. Um, no fighting needed."

"Hey, she slapped me. She asked for it." Alisa growled. She was getting a little too in-humane.

I could see Caleb and Tyler rushing up to us, while Pogue kept the girls behind. "Alisa, c'mon, we talked about this." Caleb - obviously - said.

She didn't take her eyes off Stephanie. I could see that Stephanie was gonna say something else, something to set Lisa off. Tyler seen to "Stephanie, you really dont wanna do that."

She sneered "Why? Whats the bitch gonna do? Steal from me, again?" Alisa snorted. Caleb rolled his eyes will Tyler and I suppressed laughter. Stephanie turned around from Tyler to face Alisa, again. "You dont have the right to laugh at me."

"Really, sweetie? Where did you read that? Maybe I could look up my rights for you, um, freedom of speech and action? Yeah, honey, I do have the right." Of course Alisa, using the smart ass card was inevitable.

Everybody laughed at Stephanies stupidity and she went in for another slap, this time Alisa was prepared and caught her hand, twisting it behind her back. "Say Sorry." Alisa said calmly.

"No! You're a bitch, you stole my boyfriend." she winced.

"Oh, he never really wanted you. He's an ass that way," Alisa said, winking at me. She increased the pressure on Stephanie's arm.

"Ouch! Well he doesnt want you either." she screamed.

"Nah, honey. It's different this time." She paused "Want me to let you go now? I will, if you promise to be good."

Stephanie nodded "I'm sorry, i'll be good! Please let me go!"

Alisa let go of her and watched her scurry off. "Bye Stephanie!" she called to her retreating back.

I laughed into Alisa's neck "You have to stop getting into fights." I said.

She gave me a weird look and raised an eyebrow. "So do you, my dear."

I laughed, "True." I looked at the guys "What you guys in?" I asked.

Caleb smiled. "We're all in Sex Ed, with...Mr Layden." He groaned, then glanced at Alisa "Anyway you could, make the lesson more...fun."

Alisa grinned "I'm sure I could think of something."

I had a feeling this was gonna be the best Sex Ed class, i'd ever had in a long time, no, the best ever...


End file.
